


Slumber Party

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: Steve and Darcy find themselves alone in the Tower for a whole week. However will they keep themselves entertained?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another installment with my favorite group of polyamorous superheroes (and super duper lab assistant). Enjoy!

Darcy was in the lab, listening to her iPod and going over some reports that Jane had shoved in her general direction the day before. She took off her glasses and tossed them aside, rubbing her temples to stave off the beginnings of a headache. She’d been working way too much lately, and was just about ready for a vacation, time off, something. The hazards of living where you work, ugh. Her head dropped to the table with a thunk. Thank god Jane was at a science conference thingie - Darcy should be able to knock off for a few days, at least until the next crisis popped up.

A knock on the glass wall caused her to raise her head, and she smiled. My hero. There was Steve, holding a large coffee for her. It was the most erotic thing she she’d seen in several weeks, which was really fucking sad. She waved him in.

“Hey, Darce. Happened to be in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d feed your habit.” He handed her the cup, then wisely snatched his hand back before losing a finger.

She downed a third of it in one gulp. “Oh god, I think I just came. Now I can function for the rest of the day.”

Steve grinned, sitting down in a chair. “Always glad to help. Say, I haven’t seen much of you around lately. Jane being a slave-driver?”

“Yeah, and not in the fun way, either. I thought sleeping with my boss would get me some perks, but I was so, so wrong.”

Steve chuckled. “I’d thought briefly about getting Tony into bed, to see if I could get him to follow my orders, but I think that would only make him more insufferable.”

Darcy barked out a laugh. “So underhanded of you, Steve. Whoever looks at you as this paragon of virtue is really fucking high.”

“I know. It works in my favor most of the time.” He leaned back in the chair, and kicked his feet up on the table. “Can I steal you away for an hour, or are you chained to your desk?”

Darcy looked at the clock and winced. Lunch time already, damn. “Yeah, fuck it. I need to get out of here for a while. What did you have in mind?”

“I was gonna order in some Thai, hang out in the common area. Nothing too extravagant.”

Darcy remembered that everyone else was gone, either on missions or personal trips. Steve must be super bored to just be hanging around the Tower. “That sounds fantastic. I don’t think I can face the rest of the world quite yet.” Hmm, maybe she could sneak in some quality snuggles with her fave super soldier. Score.

Steve stood up and tugged her out of her seat, leading her out to the hallway. “I thought maybe you had gone on a trip, it’s been so long since I last saw you. I should have checked up on you sooner, I probably could have provided a distraction.”

Distraction. Yeah. That’s one word for it. The last time Steve provided a distraction for her at work was after they had been texting one night, and he realized she was still in the labs. He’d shown up a few minutes later, and before she knew it they were both naked, and he was fucking her senseless on the table. Thank god for privacy glass and soundproofing - three screaming orgasms would have been hard for anyone to ignore, otherwise. It did end up clearing her head enough to focus on and resolve the issue that she had been toiling over for far too long, so she could actually LEAVE and get some sleep. Darcy supposed super soldier dicks did have magical properties, after all.

Steve was looking at her funny, and she realized that her eyes had probably glazed over a bit, and he was expecting some sort of response. “Sorry, totally spaced there for a minute. Just thinking about your interpretation of a ‘distraction’ is distracting.”

Steve actually blushed, which was so rare and too goddamned adorable when it did happen. “Oh, now you’re being shy, Steve? Please, I am well aware of your exhibitionistic tendencies.”

Steve opened his mouth to retort, then snapped it shut again. “Ok, you’ve got me there.” If there was someone at the Tower that hadn’t walked in on Steve pleasuring one of his significant others, then they weren’t actually living there. Dude had a libido that just wouldn’t quit. Not that she was complaining, no sir.

“Oh, don’t let me slut-shame you. I think it’s delightful how much action you get!”

“You’re like my own cheering section.”

“Totally. I’ve even got the outfit and my own pom-poms.”

“Oh really? Now, there’s a visual.”

Darcy snickered. “Wanna roleplay?” She tugged him closer by his belt loops, so her breasts were brushing against him. She put on her best sexy voice. “You could be the star quarterback, and I’ll be the cheerleader taking one for the team.”

He groaned in response. “You are being so tempting right now. I really was just gonna hang out with you for lunch.”

“Dude, cut me some slack, it’s been at least 5 weeks since I’ve gotten laid.”

“That’s unacceptable.” He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Let’s go to my place. Sex, then lunch. I promise you’ll feel better.”

Her ladybits twitched in anticipation. “Have I told you lately that you’re my favorite?”

Steve laughed. “Thanks, Darce. I’d hate to be a disappointment.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Lead on, Cap.”

~@~

It was impossible for Steve to just have a “quickie”. He always made sure to get her off at least a couple times before the main event. Darcy figured it was a combination of 1940s gentlemanly behavior and a point of pride on his part. Again, not complaining. 

And Steve seemed especially determined to make up for Darcy’s self-imposed dry spell by making her fucking beg and scream no less than four times in the space of twenty minutes. They ended up with their arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled, kissing deeply as Steve went soft inside of her. Darcy wasn’t much of a cuddler, truth be told, but Steve was changing her opinion on that. Because he was such a goddamned sweetheart.

The food arrived a short time later, and they made their way to the living room, Darcy snagging one of Steve’s button down shirts to wear. They settled in with their chopsticks and demolished their meal.

Darcy stretched. “You’re right, I do feel better now.”

“Good. Figured you may have forgotten about food, too.”

“Yeah, I actually did. Bad Darcy, I should know better.” She picked at the dregs of her Pad Thai. “So, what do you have going on this week? Things seem kinda slow around here right now.”

“Yeah, everyone’s gone for the next week or so, so I dunno? It’s been awhile since I’ve been left to my own devices.” He fiddled with his chopsticks. “I hate sleeping alone now, as it turns out.”

Darcy tapped one of her chopsticks against her bottom lip. “You know, I’m going to be taking a few days off myself, while Boss Lady is gone. We could do a week-long slumber party at my place! We’ll eat junk food, you could braid my hair, watch bad movies. Plus you get a snuggle buddy at night.”

Steve kissed her on the cheek. “That’s sweet of you to offer. Are you sure I wouldn’t be in your way, being in your place every night?”

Darcy grinned. “M’not exactly asking you to move in, Steve. I think I can handle having you around for a week. I’ll kick you out if you start cramping my style.”

“Fair enough.” He quirked a smile at her. “So, tonight then?”

“Yeah, let’s meet at the common area kitchen. I should be able to get out of work 5:30-ish.” Darcy nudged him. “Will you have enough to occupy your time until then?”

“I can entertain myself. Do I need to bring anything with me?”

“Just bring your delightful self, I’ll order food and stuff.” She looked at her phone. “Shit, I gotta fly.” She ran back to the bedroom, changing quickly back into her clothes. Darcy ran through the living room, stopping to drop a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “See ya later, hot stuff.”

“See ya, Darce.” Steve smiled at her as she went out the door.

~@~

Darcy finished up her work and looked at the clock. 5:30, thank god. The last hour had dragged on and on. She was so done with this week. She locked up the lab and dashed back to her place to change into more comfortable clothes.

She walked out to the common area in a tank top and her tiniest shorts, her hair up in a ponytail. She also wore her giant bearclaw slippers, because she’s classy like that.

The delicious smell of cooking food wafted over to her, and her mouth immediately started to water. Steve must have ordered from that awesome Italian place. She was about to get annoyed (she was supposed to cover dinner, dammit), when she walked into the kitchen, and her breath caught in her throat. 

There was a large pan of lasagna and a loaf of garlic bread on the counter, and Steve was currently chopping up veggies for a salad. He was wearing sweatpants and a soft looking t-shirt, and looked nearly as delicious as the food. Goddammit, Steve.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Steve turned around and grinned. “Hey, you’re just in time. Wanna get out the plates?”

Darcy got out the plates and silverware, and a couple paper towels for napkins. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Well, I had all this time to myself today, so I figured why not. I thought it was the least I could do, you letting me stay with you and all.”

“The pleasure is all mine, believe me. But thank you. This looks awesome!”

Steve blushed, humming under his breath. “Glad you like it. Hope it tastes good, too.”

“Let’s find out.”

They sat down at the kitchen counter and ate. “Good lord, Steve, this is delicious. You’ll make a good housewife someday.”

Steve laughed. “You’re hilarious.” 

“I should get you a frilly apron. That would be so hot.”

“Shush, you.”

They finished up dinner, chatting about the rest of Darcy’s annoying day at the office. They eventually ended up on the couch. 

“You are too adorable.” Steve reached out with grabby hands, and she giggled and snuggled in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his warm hands over her thighs and arms. “I hope I’m not being too needy.”

“You worry too much. You don’t see me pushing you away, do you? Tonight is supposed to be about the snuggles and doing whatever tickles our fancy. Our slumber party, our rules.”

Steve got a devious look on his face. “We could play spin the bottle.”

Darcy laughed. “Uh, that would be a pretty short game, since there’s just two of us.”

“Then we both win.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Darcy laughed. “Very smooth, Steve.” She sat up and gave him a proper kiss, slow and teasing, flicking her tongue against his. He picked her up, and she was suddenly straddling his lap, which was so much more comfortable. They angled their mouths together and deepened the kiss, Darcy running her fingers through his hair. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing small circles into her lower back. Mmmm, she appreciated a guy that liked a good makeout session. 

Steve trailed kisses down her neck, tugging down the straps of her tank top and bra so he could suck marks into the tops of her breasts. She moaned, hands still in his hair. “You keep doing that, we’ll never get around to watching movies.”

“So far, I’m not seeing a downside.” Steve looked up at her, lips wet and face flushed from his ministrations. “Do you want to stop?”

“Hell no. Carry on, Soldier.”

Steve quickly divested Darcy of her top, bra, and shorts, leaving her in a barely-there thong of pink lace. She was very aware of how utterly naked she was, in a semi-public area. Steve might be somewhat accustomed to it, but Darcy normally kept sexytimes to more private spaces. But there was something exciting about being so exposed, and the (very remote) possibility of someone walking in on them.

Then Steve removed his t-shirt and sweatpants (no underwear, how naughty!), and Darcy felt better about everything all of a sudden. She climbed back on his lap, and they started kissing again, with a little more desperation and tongue. 

This was...well, “nice” was too nice of a word for it. But Darcy was glad that they were able to take their time, for once. Even though their encounter earlier in the day was incredibly satisfying, it still had felt very rushed, so it was nice to be able to slow down the pace and really enjoy feeling Steve’s hands massaging her breasts and his fingers nudging aside her panties to stroke at her slick center. Darcy’s hands did some wandering as well, exploring his chest, shoulders, and arms, and palming the hard cock trapped between their bellies. They continued kissing the whole time, pausing here and there to breathe and moan. Darcy let out one particularly loud groan that echoed in the large room, and they both giggled.

“We’re absolutely sure nobody else is here, right?” Darcy said breathlessly.

“98% sure.” Steve groaned as Darcy shamelessly rubbed herself against him. “I like it when you’re loud.”

Darcy leaned in to nibble at Steve’s earlobe. “Be careful what you wish for, buddy.”

She didn’t bother to hold back from that point on. Steve thrust in two fingers, and Darcy rolled her hips, fucking down on his hand. It wasn’t long before she was begging, “Steve, c’mon. Want you in me.”

Steve reached over to the side table drawer to grab a condom packet, and rolled it on himself in record time. He held himself steady as Darcy lowered herself onto him, sinking down until she was fully seated back in his lap. Darcy resumed bouncing on Steve’s lap, with Steve thrusting up hard to meet her hips. Darcy’s moans got louder as she neared her release, and that along with the obscene wet sounds of Steve fucking her hard would leave little doubt to anyone entering the space what was happening, even if they didn’t see the sweat-soaked pair going at it.

But it was ultimately Steve murmuring dirty promises of what he wanted to do with her during their week off that sent Darcy over the edge with an uncontrolled yell as she seized around his hard length. Steve followed after a few more thrusts with a drawn-out groan, before collapsing against Darcy’s shoulder. 

Darcy rolled off to the side, so Steve could go clean up, and she got back into her clothes. Steve came back and put on just his sweatpants (bless him), and got the popcorn ready so they could watch movies. They both laid down next to each other on the sofa, Darcy flat on her back with her head on the arm and Steve on his side with his head propped up on his hand. 

They watched movies until Darcy started nodding off, then Steve picked her up in his arms and they went back to her room to sleep. Steve dropped off almost immediately, which made Darcy feel good - she was glad that he was comfortable enough around her to be able to sleep so easily in her room. Darcy fell asleep not long after, with Steve’s arm wrapped around her waist.

*******

Darcy woke up the next day feeling very warm and...secure. Steve apparently made like an octopus sometime during the night, and every limb was wrapped very tightly around her body, her face smashed against his broad chest. 

Darcy normally liked her personal space and wasn’t much of a cuddler, but Steve was quickly changing her mind about that. Steve was just about the best snuggle buddy a girl could ask for - he was warm, big, and his skin was so soft. Darcy ran her fingers lightly up his sides, and he jerked a little, his arms loosening just enough so she could extricate herself to get up to use the bathroom.

Darcy came back to the bedroom, and Steve was looking up at her, hair mussed and sheet marks pressed into his face. He really had no right to look so adorable this early in the morning. She crawled back into bed with him because, hello?

The rest of the week seemed to follow a particular schedule. They would sleep in until 10-ish (Darcy was apparently a bad influence on Steve - he didn’t even get up early once to go running like he normally did), then they would eat and go outside of the tower to do something during the afternoons. They did lots of different things, from going to the movies to checking out the new exhibits at the Met, to running around Coney Island one sunny day. It was just nice to get out of the Tower and do things that normal people did for a change. Steve tended to wear a ballcap on their excursions, so he wouldn’t get recognized.

They would either go out to dinner, or cook something up at the Tower. And then, movies or board games or reading, which would eventually evolve into making out and possibly more. They didn’t have sex every night - there were a couple nights when they just kissed until they were breathless. Most nights did involve at least one orgasm or more. One memorable night in particular, Darcy was sitting between Steve’s legs on the sofa in the common area. Both were wearing their sleep clothes. At some point, Steve’s fingers crept under the waistband of Darcy’s shorts, and he traced lazy circles around her clit. And he just kept going at the same pace, working Darcy through a total of five orgasms with no break in between, until she was a quivering mess. By the end, she was clinging to the arm that was pleasuring her, thrusting her hips helplessly into his hand as she sobbed out her release. He held her close with his other arm, nibbling her ear and kissing her neck, telling her what a good girl she was. She was unable to speak, even as he carried her to bed and she clung to him the rest of the night. 

The next morning she rewarded him with a spectacular blowjob (if she did say so herself), making him come three times (only once in her mouth), and then they had to take a shower afterwards and set fire to her bedding because it was a fuckin’ mess (ok, not really, she just threw everything in the laundry).

Darcy was getting good and spoiled by all of the attention. She already knew she was going to miss getting randomly fucked up against the wall in the common area, Darcy totally naked and Steve still fully dressed from going out that afternoon. Not to mention having someone in bed with her every night and waking up with them in the morning. She loved living alone, oh god did she ever, but man, she’d never been treated so well.

“Steve, this is a problem,” Darcy whined as they cuddled in her bed on the last night before everyone was due to come back. “I may actually miss having you in bed with me every night. What is wrong with me?”

“Well, you like me?” said Steve in a teasing tone.

“Duh, that goes without saying. But you’re ruining me, here. First you get me to like cuddling, now I’m questioning my ability to sleep without you.” Darcy actually pouted, and Steve chuckled and kissed her on the nose.

“For what it’s worth, I’ll miss this, too. I’ve liked spending so much time with you this week.” Steve turned their cuddle into a hug, and she hugged him back tightly.

“I think maybe I like how easy this has been, no drama. I’m not used to that.” Darcy snorted. “I guess I’ll get used to sleeping in this big ol’ bed all by my lonesome, again.”

“You know, I’ll bet the boys wouldn’t mind you joining us once in awhile. If you want.” Steve seemed awkward for a second, and Darcy squeezed him, because he was just so cute like this.

“Hmmm, maybe. I know Thor won’t mind, but nothing like that has ever come up in conversation or anything with Bucky or Sam.” And Darcy wasn’t sure if Sam was into women - she’d never seen him check anyone out, other than the guys. “Not that I’m not up for it - your boys are all super hot.”

“Tell me about it.” Steve smirked and Darcy giggled as he pulled her back in for a kiss.

~@~

Darcy let out a breathy moan, and Steve pressed his hips against hers with an answering groan.

They were in Steve’s apartment. Darcy had the brilliant idea of baking a couple batches of cookies to welcome Bucky, Thor, and Sam home from their respective trips. Bucky was due to return that day, and Thor and Sam either that evening or the next day. Steve actually had a kickass kitchen in his place, so they’d had plenty of room to work. And, bonus, now his place smelled like chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodles. A fitting welcome home for the boys.

But, of course, they’d gotten distracted, and now Darcy was sitting on the counter, surrounded by racks of cooling cookies. She had her legs hooked over Steve’s slim hips, and her fingers traced over the defined lines of his abs and hipbones as Steve kissed her slow and deep. Both of his hands were on Darcy’s breasts, massaging them firmly and pinching her nipples. She was never so glad to have worn her lace bra and thin t-shirt, so she could really feel Steve’s warm hands as they worked her over. Darcy moaned again as he pinched her nipples again and just held the pinch for a few seconds, before releasing and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs to soothe the sting. Her breasts were swollen and sensitive, and Darcy almost thought she could come just from Steve’s hands on her chest. Her super short denim cutoffs rode up tight against her center, rubbing deliciously against her clit.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Steve and Darcy reluctantly pull their lips apart to look towards the kitchen entrance. Bucky stood there smirking, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. “Mmm, welcome home to me. Two of my favorite things - cookies and sex.”

Both Darcy and Steve grinned. “Hey Buck,” they chorused back, and Bucky chuckled as he walked closer, putting his arms around both of them. He leaned in and whispered, “Babydoll,” before giving Steve a sweet kiss, teasing a whimper from Steve before he pulled back.

Bucky turned towards Darcy, and oh, holy hell, she hadn’t been subject to that particular look from Bucky before. Sure, they’d leered at each other a bit in the past, but that had all been in good fun. But Bucky was now turning on the full weight of his charm, and the heated look he was giving Darcy made her weak in the knees. Good thing she was already sitting down.

Bucky leaned toward Darcy, the tips of his fingers drawing circles on her lower back. “Darcy, may I?”, he asked, voice roughened by lust. 

Darcy smiled slowly. “Yeah. C’mere, Buck.”

Bucky’s hand flattened on her back as he moved flush against her side. His left hand gently cupped her cheek as he tilted his head and pressed an almost chaste kiss to Darcy’s lips. She kissed back, savoring the feel of his full lips against hers. Darcy opened her mouth slightly and touched the tip of her tongue to his lips, testing the waters. Bucky parted his lips and licked into her mouth, and oh, he tasted like cinnamon and sugar, which meant that he’d eaten a cookie. How long had he been standing there, anyway? 

Darcy decided to table that particular train of thought to concentrate on the fact that Bucky was kissing the hell out of her. He kept his hands in appropriate places, but Darcy felt like she might as well be naked, the way his kisses were lighting her up. Dude had some serious moves. 

Steve had moved to snug up on Darcy’s other side, and was sucking kisses into her neck. She felt Bucky’s and Steve’s fingers twine together behind her back and, aww. That was seriously cute.

Bucky pulled away first, and Darcy may have whined a little. She licked her lips, feeling very warm and tingly all over. “Mmmm, so what was that for?”

“You and Steve are so fuckin’ sexy together. I couldn’t help myself.” Bucky kissed her cheek. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. Just seemed like the right time.”

Darcy huffed as she wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist. “I must be completely oblivious. I had no idea you were interested.” She playfully nipped at his earlobe. “And I have to say, although I’m sure you are delicious in your own right, you tasted an awful lot like snickerdoodles. How long were you watching us?”

“Hmm, maybe about 5 minutes or so? I walked in, and you were moanin’ while Stevie’s hands were on your tits. You looked like you were havin’ so much fun, I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

Steve chuckled, rubbing one hand on the back of his neck. “Well hell, my situational awareness is apparently shot to shit.”

“Aww, dollface, no one blames you for bein’ distracted, least of all me.” Bucky took both of their hands, pulling Darcy to her feet and Steve to stand in front of Bucky. “Now, I was gonna head straight back and take a nap, but suddenly I’m feelin’ a little restless. Do you two wanna join me in the bedroom?” Bucky turned to address Darcy directly. “No pressure to do anythin’, Darce. If you just wanna nap with me, no harm, no foul. But if you want a taste?” Bucky ran the fingers of his right hand over her cheek. “We can show you a real good time, darlin’.”

Darcy’s eyes were wide, and oh hell yes, was she up for it. She glanced over at Steve, who was already palming his dick through his pants, eyes dilated. Oh yeah, she was so very, very ready for them both.

Darcy tugged both Bucky and Steve by the hand towards the bedroom, and they followed eagerly (and not without a little groping), all three tumbling to the bed once they reached the room.

Bucky crawled away from Steve and Darcy to the head of the bed, losing his shirt in the process. He popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped them, but left them on. Darcy drank in the sight of Bucky’s naked chest, the cut of his hips and the dark hair trailing down past the open zipper. She licked her lips slowly when she spied the prominent bulge of his cock still trapped in the soft denim. She’d not given herself the opportunity in the past to really look at Bucky, but she was blatantly checking him out now. He was beyond delectable.

Bucky smirked and bit his lower lip. “Wanna watch the two of you first. I’ve been real curious to see what you look like together.” He had his left hand on his thigh, and the other dropped down to his crotch, one finger running along the length of his cock through his jeans.

Darcy was lightheaded with lust, and turned her head towards Steve, who may have been in danger of hyperventilating, the way he was panting. His eyes were deep, dark pools. “How about it, Darce? Wanna put on a show for our boy?”

“Sounds like fun,” Darcy purred. She guided Steve back, so he was seated against the headboard as well, but with plenty of space between he and Bucky. She wanted to be sure Bucky had a good view of both of them. If Bucky wanted a show, he was gonna get one hell of a performance.

Darcy swung a leg over Steve, straddling his slim hips. She rolled her hips down against his lap, and Steve moaned lowly. He pressed a hand against her back, pressing them tightly together from chest to hips. Darcy could feel Steve’s hard nipples through his tight shirt. The kiss started almost chaste, both savoring the moment. Then, slowly, they opened their mouths and began exploring with their tongues, pulling out all their little tricks to make the other moan. Darcy’s hips kept rocking down into Steve’s lap involuntarily, as their kiss heated up by degrees. Soon enough, they were moaning into each other’s mouths, lost in the sensation. Steve was hard as a rock in his pants, and Darcy rubbed against him shamelessly, rolling her hips hard into him. The combination of the seam of her jeans rubbing against her cunt and Steve’s length pressed against her sent her over the edge. She didn’t bother to stifle her cry as her center pulsed and she could feel her own wetness slicking her inner thighs. Steve choked out a moan and held her tight against him as his dick twitched in his pants. She could feel him coming against her, and it was so fucking hot.

As they sat panting, she heard Bucky mutter, “Holy hell,” and looked over at him. He had freed his (frankly glorious) cock, stroking himself from root to tip with a neat twist of his wrist when his hand reached the head. He gripped himself near the base, clearly to keep himself from losing it in that moment. “Look at you. Haven’t even taken your clothes off, and you both came in your pants. Goddamn.” His cock twitched visibly in his hand, and he groaned roughly.

Darcy grinned evilly, a brilliant idea forming. “Don’t you dare come, Bucky. Not until Steve gets me naked and makes me come again. Think you can wait for us, baby?”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips. “Yes, Ma’am,” he growled. Darcy was glad to be already sitting down, because, wow. She felt powerful, yet weak in the knees all at once. She stole a glance at Steve, who was looking at her in something like wonder. She hadn’t seen that particular look on his face since their first time together. 

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

Steve seemed to have recovered his faculties, and reached up to touch her face. She turned her face to kiss his palm, then sucked his thumb into her mouth and released it with a pop. He bit his lip and kissed her again sweetly. His hands came up to cup her breasts, and yes, he was a total mind reader. Start where things left off in the kitchen, and see where things go from there, an excellent idea for Round Two.

Darcy moaned as he massaged her tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples until she was once again swollen and shivery, skin prickling from the lace of her bra scraping over the smooth flesh. This time, Steve licked and kissed her neck, trailing his lips down her chest and licking into her cleavage. He reached back to pop open the clasp in the back (oh, and he’d gotten so good at that), and Darcy pulled the straps off and tossed the offending garment away, leaving her tank top on. Steve pulled the thin straps of her top down slowly, until her breasts popped out the top, swaying heavily, her nipples flushed and pebbled. She heard Bucky’s breath hitch, and smirked down at Steve. Someone was a breast man. From the look on Steve’s face, he was well aware and playing it to the hilt. 

His hands came up to capture her breasts once again, thumbs stroking over her nipples almost reverently. A slow smile spread on Darcy’s face - Steve was always such a gentleman, even when he was thoroughly taking her apart. He worshipped her breasts, licking and sucking each nipple in turn as he continued stroking and pinching the other nipple. Darcy’s fingers wound through Steve’s hair, tugging slightly when he did something she liked. As Steve raised his head to catch a breath, she pulled off her top and dropped it to the side. Steve got the hint, and reached behind his head to tug off his own shirt, tossing it to the floor, so they were both naked from the waist up.

Steve pulled her close to kiss her, one hand dropping to the front of her shorts. He looked to Darcy for permission before thumbing the button open and lowering her zipper. Steve wrapped his hands around her hips, smoothing back and then down the back of her shorts, pushing them down slightly as he continued to kiss her dirty and slow. Darcy was wearing a thong, the thin straps on the side and the back leaving little to the imagination. Steve unexpectedly ran a finger down her crease and lightly circled her hole, and Darcy gasped and thrust her hips back.  
“Like that, doll?”, Steve growled into her ear. “Ever done that before?”

“Mmmmh, yeah, it’s been a while, though,” Darcy moaned, hazy with lust as Steve continued to trace light circles around her entrance. 

Bucky let out a groan, reminding both her and Steve that they had an audience. “Perhaps we should save that for when Bucky-boy can participate.”

Steve chuckled. “Sounds perfect, babydoll. But that ass is mine first.” He smacked her gently right over her entrance, and she jerked her hips into his, kissing him roughly and sucking on his bottom lip.

Darcy pulled away reluctantly to shimmy out of her shorts, leaving her in her baby pink lace thong. She made to pull those down too, but Steve and Bucky both said at the same time, “Leave ‘em on, sweetheart,” much to her amusement. They all giggled as she crawled over to give Bucky a kiss, before settling herself back in Steve’s lap. Steve curled one arm under her ass and ran the back of the fingers of his other hand down the front of her panties, which were soaked and nearly transparent at her center. His rough fingers moved the damp fabric aside to dip into her folds, thrusting slowly into where she was hot and wet. Darcy writhed in Steve’s arms and continued sucking on his tongue while he curled his fingers towards himself, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Soon, he had three fingers inside her and his thumb circling her clit as she rode his hand hard, moaning loudly as she neared her release. It was Bucky’s voice, pleading with her to “Come for Steve, sweetheart, come all over his fingers,” and the wet, slapping sound of Bucky working himself over that did it, and Darcy yelped as her orgasm slammed into her, thighs tightening against Steve’s hand as she spasmed around his fingers. Both she and Steve looked over at Bucky just as he came, streaking his belly and his chest with his release as he groaned loudly.

When they all caught their breath a few moments later, Darcy crawled back to Bucky, taking his sticky hand and licking it clean, making him whimper weakly. “You did so good, baby, waiting for me to come like that.” She swirled her tongue around his thumb, lapping up the rest of his come. “So gorgeous when you lose it for us.” Darcy beckoned to Steve, who crawled over and they both licked Bucky’s chest and stomach clean, sucking and pinching at his nipples in the process. Bucky moaned loudly as they tugged off his jeans, getting him naked. Good lord, Darcy could look at the both of them all day, the two of them smoking hot in their own way. 

Steve took off his pants as well (and what is it with these two going commando?), kicking them out of the way before rejoining Bucky and Darcy on the bed. Steve had that look on his face that usually meant he had Plans. Well, Darcy would see about that. 

Darcy prowled over to Bucky, seating herself on his naked lap, his hands automatically grabbing her hips. “I wanna give Bucky some attention, since he’s been so good.” She looked over her shoulder at Steve, spreading her thighs farther apart and tilting her hips back. “Got any good ideas?” 

Steve growled and pressed himself flush against her ass. He pressed his lips to her ear. “Wanna open you up for me, get you all wet and loose for my cock.”

Both Darcy and Bucky groaned at that. “Yeah, baby. I need it,” Darcy moaned, rolling back against Steve and making him gasp, his cock hot and hard against her. “Need you both in me so bad.” 

Bucky dove quickly for the nightstand, managing to not jostle Darcy in the process, and practically threw the bottle of lube and condoms at Steve. “Do it, Stevie,” Bucky growled as he pulled Darcy in for a searing kiss. “Wanna see her face when you open her up.” Addressing Darcy, he brought his hands up to her breasts, squeezing gently. “Gonna fuck you, just like this, with Stevie right behind you, inside you. Gonna feel so full, darlin’. Sure you can handle us both?”

Darcy’s eyes rolled back as Bucky thumbed her nipples. “Please, baby, make me feel good.” She was all out of witty quips, she just wanted her boys in her NOW.

“I gotcha, sweetheart,” crooned Bucky, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his cock, which was already hard and dripping. He gave himself a stroke, and she lowered herself down on him with little hitches as she got used to his girth, until she was fully seated back in his lap. They both panted, getting themselves under control. Bucky reached down with both hands, palming her ass and pulling her cheeks apart. “Ready, Stevie?”

Steve moaned and ran a finger down over her entrance. Darcy looked back at him, hard and sticky with precome welling at the tip of his cock. She couldn’t wait to feel him in her. She rocked her hips, and Bucky thrust up slowly, setting an excruciating pace that would ensure they didn’t leave Steve in the dust.

Steve didn’t waste any time, slicking his fingers with lube and slowly working her open. Darcy felt the initial sting fade into pure pleasure as she continued to ride Bucky, the head of his cock hitting the spot inside of her every few thrusts. Her arousal built slowly, steadily as he fucked up into her. She rolled her hips back when Steve added another finger, moaning into Bucky’s mouth as he thrust into her. Steve and Bucky both hitched a strangled breath. “Oh my god, Buck, I can feel you.”

“Can feel you too, baby. Fuck!” Bucky gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the pace slow, but both boys were clearly having a difficult time with it.

By the time Steve had three fingers in her, Darcy was bouncing on Bucky’s lap, trying not to ride him too hard but needing the friction. “C’mon Steve, I’m ready, please baby unhhh…” Steve pulled his fingers out gently, rolled on the condom, and lubed his cock generously before lining himself up and slowly pushing in past Darcy’s rim. Darcy breathed deeply as he entered her, both boys moaning and muttering encouragements as they stroked her back and thighs.

Once Steve was fully seated inside, he held Darcy flush against his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist. Bucky carefully rolled up to his knees, and Darcy wound her legs around his waist. Both boys leaned in and kissed sweetly, then leaned in to press kisses to her neck and cheeks. “Let us take care of you, sweetheart,” whispered Steve, thrusting up and slowly setting her on fire. “Just lean back against Stevie and take it, darlin’,” Bucky growled as he set an alternating rhythm, each taking their turn to slip in and out, their way eased by her wetness and the lube. The friction was intense, and Darcy moaned continuously as they took her. Bucky ran his rough hands over her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth as Steve twisted his hips and thrust up more deeply than before. She was flushed and panting by the time Bucky trailed a hand down and started circling around her clit. All three were slick with sweat, both boys trembling with the effort but not wanting to stop. Bucky swept his thumb over her center roughly, and Darcy came, fluttering around them both in a rolling wave. Steve thrust a couple more times before groaning his release, pressing kisses into her shoulders. Bucky followed soon after, licking at her breasts and kissing her full lips as she felt his cock twitch inside her, making her moan again. 

Steve pulled out first, and lifted her off of Bucky’s lap and gently set her down on the bed. She curled up with Bucky, who wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She nuzzled his chest and scritched her nails through the hair trailing down his navel as Steve returned with a washcloth to clean both of them up. He curled up behind Darcy, and Bucky reached over to ruffle his hair.

Darcy sighed. “That was amazing.” Both boys rumbled their assent, stroking over the outside of her thighs and belly. “So hot and tight, doll,” Steve breathed into her ear. “Couldn’t get enough of you.” 

“Wanted to eat both of you up,” Bucky said, turning towards them a little more to wrap his arms around them. “Nap? I’m now officially exhausted.”

Darcy and Steve mumbled incoherently as all three dropped off to sleep, legs tangled together.


End file.
